Chantaje
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Simplemente las personas lo llaman Chantaje, pero esta palabra para Naruto significaba oportunidad. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chantaje

Chantaje.

Naruto es del tipo normal de personas y, por supuesto, hace lo mismo que los demás: Se cepilla los dientes, se baña, se afeita y sale a trabajar todos los días a la misma hora. Continúa su día con tranquilidad en su centro de labores hasta que llegan las seis y se enrumba a su casa, abre la puerta, acaricia a su gato, prende la televisión y mira el noticiario. Observa al presentador hablar sobre el asesinato de un político con esa expresión de luto que cambiaria rápidamente al narrar la siguiente noticia que, talvez, seria sobre el oso panda que aprendió a hacer malabares.

Él sabe que solo ve ese canal a la misma hora por una sola razón, que, aunque parezca tonta, es de vital importancia: La narradora de las noticias de farándula. Naruto soporta todo el día de trabajo mortalmente aburrido solo para recibir su salario, poder pagar por la electricidad y ver en las noches a esa mujer de cabellos extrañamente rosas, alta, delgada y con esos hermosos ojos color jade hablar sobre el nuevo escándalo de la estrella del momento.

Sonríe al ver sus carnosos labios mientras miles de escenas de él besándolos pasan por su cabeza. "Es mi amor platónico" suele repetir cada vez que piensa en ella mientras pone esa cara de tonto enamorado con la que ya se había echo costumbre que lo vean. Había mandado miles de cartas y rosas a la hermosa Sakura Haruno esperando que esta le respondiera siquiera con un "gracias" para así poder seguir guardando las esperanzas de algún día conocerla. Pero, lastimosamente, nunca le había llegado correspondencia de ella ni de ninguno de sus allegados. "Debe estar muy ocupada" había tratado de calmarse evitando ponerse triste, dejando patente su manía de auto convencerse que las personas que lo dañan lo hacen sin querer.

Así se había quedado, Sakura Haruno en su pedestal de estrella inalcanzable, al menos para el burócrata Naruto. Pero esta vez no iba ser así, se sentía totalmente inspirado y estaba seguro que la carta iba ser tan hermosa que no seria posible pasarla por alto.

Tomó un papel en blanco y comenzó a escribir poniendo todo el corazón en cada letra, sabiendo que incluso podría usar su sangre de tinta si eso le diera más oportunidad que ella lo notara.

Terminó y miró su obra de arte bastante orgulloso, la firmó con su nombre y la puso sobre la mesa bastante tranquilo. Estaba seguro que esta vez no podrían pasar por alto algo tan hermoso en el cual había volcado todo sus sentimientos.

-La mandare mañana- pensó con una sonrisa imaginándose de antemano la reacción de ternura que tendría la joven cuando leyera ese papel.

Sintió que su gato se acurrucaba en su regazo y lo observó con ternura. Sune era lo único que tenia y lo amaba como un hijo. Rascó detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía, el minino ronroneó complacido y cerró los ojos. Volvió la vista hacia la televisión y se percató que habían cambiado a la sección de deportes. El narrador era un tipo alto de cabello negro con los ojos del mismo color.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, ese tipo le caía mal, tan frío e indiferente con esa apariencia que destilaba narcisismo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Bajo su imagen un rotulo exhibía su nombre: "Uchiha Sasuke".

-Petulante- susurró mientras evitaba embestir contra el televisor.

Tomó el control y apagó el aparato con furia. Se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a su recamara después de dejar a Sune en su camita.

&

Se levantó al día siguiente bastante relajado y feliz, ya que era un feriado. Desayunó algo y tomó a su gato para dirigirse al veterinario. Aunque el pequeño Sune no estaba enfermo, Naruto le gustaba llevarlo a que lo revisen para poder detectar cualquier enfermedad antes que sea tarde. Llegó al recinto llevando al gato amarrado a una correa para evitar que se escape, entró al lugar y saludó a la recepcionista con bastante normalidad. Se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar su turno. Sune saltó de sus brazos y se fue a jugar con la joven, Naruto sonrió mirando como la mujer evitaba que el gato botara su tasa de café en uno de sus inquietos saltos.

Observó que la pared, en la que usualmente había fotos de perros y gatos de las diferentes razas, ahora mostraba un papel de la escuela de veterinarios. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya consiguió Shikamaru su titulo de veterinario- exclamó alegre el rubio.

- Si, por fin dejó la flojera y se presentó al examen- respondió la recepcionista acariciando al pequeño Sune.

- Que bien- susurró Naruto feliz de que por fin su amigo pudiera trabajar legalmente.

La puerta se abrió y salieron dos personas del consultorio. El rubio sonrió al ver a su amigo pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a la otra persona. Un joven alto de pelo igual de negro que sus ojos le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia mientras sostenía una tortuga en su regazo. Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras le lanzaba la peor mirada de su repertorio. El moreno se dio cuenta del gesto y optó por tomar una expresión de molestia ante el aparente odio del rubio a quien, obviamente, no conocía.

Shikamaru estaba completamente desorientado pero al saber del carácter de Naruto pensó que era necesario evitar que la situación pasara a mayores. Posó la mano sobre el hombro del joven moreno y susurró.

-Uchiha, le recomiendo que se de tiempo para cuidar de su mascota o tendrá que venir mas seguido-

Sasuke se volvió hacia él totalmente sorprendido, se había olvidado de todo al estar muy ocupado analizando a ese joven que parecía odiarlo con toda su alma. Una ligera sensación le hizo bajar la vista hacia sus pies, el pequeño Sune ronroneaba mientras se paseaba relajado alrededor de los zapatos perfectamente lustrados del moreno. Naruto se percató del gesto y se apresuró a cargar a su gato para alejarlo de aquel hombre como pensando que se contaminaría con solo tocarlo.

Sasuke miró directamente a los ojos azules del joven y, volviendo a su expresión de fría indiferencia, se alejó con dirección a la puerta lanzándole una última mirada.

-Ese tipo es una peste- susurró Naruto con expresión de asco sin poder contener la rabia.

- No puedo negarlo- replicó Shikamaru mientras miraba a Sune esperando encontrarlo enfermo- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó señalando al gato.

- Eh…No- respondió el rubio esbozando una enorme sonrisa- quiero que le hagas una revisión.

El joven dio un suspiro de resignación e invitó a su amigo a pasar al consultorio. No podía decir que no estaba habituado a las visitas de Naruto pero guardaba las esperanzas que alguna de ellas fuera cuando realmente Sune lo necesitara. Era problemático tener que aceptar el dinero de su amigo cada vez que iba a que le haga una revisión a un gato que realmente estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Pero entre su hipocondría, ese vicio de comer Ramen y su testarudez, Naruto era un gran amigo y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, era el que mas aportaba a su negocio.

&

Naruto miraba impaciente como Shikamaru examinaba a su mascota. Como siempre, el nerviosismo lo dominaba mientras esperaba el veredicto del experto en animales. Sentía que su pierna temblaba y estaba conciente que sus dedos golpeaban solos sobre el escritorio. Aunque nunca pasaba, el joven no podía dejar pasar el horrible pensamiento de que talvez algún día el diagnostico de su amigo pudiera ser desfavorable. No se imaginaba como seria su vida sin su querido Sune.

Shikamaru podía sentir la tensión de Naruto y, aunque lo escondía bien, disfrutaba hacerlo esperar por un diagnostico. No sabia de una persona que le tuviera tanto cariño a su mascota como el rubio a su gato.

-Sune está muy bien de salud- concluyó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si!- victoreó el rubio muy feliz.

Naruto cargó a Sune y lo acarició mientras sentía su ronroneo. El moreno bostezó ampliamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en un cajón del escritorio. El rubio dio un respingo asaltado por un nuevo pensamiento y con un aire ajeno preguntó:

-¿Cómo conociste a ese tal Uchiha?-

Shikamaru lo miró suspicaz por unos momentos evidentemente sopesando la posibilidad que Naruto estuviera indagando con el motivo de hacerle algo malo a Sasuke. Al mirarlo directamente a los ojos cualquier vestigio de duda desapareció, un brillo en su mirada demostraba simplemente curiosidad.

-Una vez se apareció diciendo que su tortuga estaba enferma y que no había encontrado otro veterinario abierto- exclamó ausente el moreno mientras recordaba- desde ese momento siempre viene para cualquier problema que tenga su mascota, casi como tú.

El rubio hizo un gesto de molestia al ser comparado con el moreno.

-Él dice que solo viene acá porque soy el mas barato al no tener titulo- informó el joven con amargura evidentemente enojado ante tal improperio de su cliente.

-Que idiota- susurró Naruto pensando que la próxima vez que lo viera le rompería la cara- pero supongo que ya no vendrá porque ya eres veterinario legal- exclamó con una sonrisa de orgullo que su amigo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No creo que en realidad venga por eso- respondió Shikamaru pensando- creo que viene porque está mas cerca de su casa y del canal donde trabaja.

-Es cierto- reconoció el rubio- tiene muchas suerte al trabajar con la linda chica de farándula- replicó poniendo la usual cara de tonto que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en ella.

-Tu amor platónico- suspiró el moreno con una mezcla de lastima y diversión.

- Sabes que daría todo por conocerla- explicó Naruto.

-Estoy seguro que si.

Los dos guardaron silencio, pero cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas. Shikamaru miró a su amigo con la duda plasmada en el rostro. Naruto le devolvió una mirada cargada de esperanza, había adivinado que significaba esa expresión. Talvez el moreno es alguien flojo y un poco cobarde, pero nadie podía negar que es una persona sumamente inteligente. Hace mucho que lo conocía y ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo con una cara de duda cada vez que había ideado un plan y no estaba seguro de querer llevarlo a cabo.

-Dímelo- suplicó el rubio.

Shikamaru lo observó alarmado maldiciendo no poder ocultar esas expresiones que delataban lo que estaba pensando. Sabia que Naruto era una persona muy confiable, pero la idea que se le había venido a la mente era prácticamente un delito y no quería ver en problemas a su amigo por su culpa.

-Por favor-

Su mirada decía más que todas las palabras que podía pronunciar. En los ojos del rubio se podía ver seguridad y coraje como si fuera un pasaje abierto hacia su corazón. Shikamaru sabia que Naruto no lo culparía si es que algo pasaba mal en la ejecución de tan arriesgado plan. Comprometiéndose con su conciencia en ayudarle al rubio a llevarlo a cabo, decidió contarle.

-Es un delito- advirtió con la esperanza de hacer mella a la valentía de su amigo.

-No importa-

-Bien- aceptó el moreno desesperanzado- estoy al corriente que la chica Haruno está enamorada de Uchiha- continuó pasando por alto el gesto de molestia que dio Naruto- pues podríamos pedirle que te enseñe a ser mas como él y que de paso te ayude a que la conozcas.

-Pero eso no es un delito, además de que es imposible- rió sin gracia el rubio notablemente decepcionado- se te han ocurrido mejores planes Shikamaru.

-Idiota- susurró el moreno molesto por la injuria- lo vamos a obligar a que te ayude.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Naruto pensando en patadas y puñetes.

-Chantaje.

El rubio lo miró intentando descifrar un plan escondido mucho más impresionante. Shikamaru bufó exasperado con bastante flojera para querer explicarle. Naruto parecía dar señales de querer mas pistas, así que se vio obligado a continuar.

-Escucha, yo tengo la dirección de su casa- explicó el moreno evitando un bostezo- podemos entrar un día que esté en el trabajo y buscar algo que lo comprometa.

Naruto sonrió impresionado dando gracias a dios por tener un amigo tan inteligente y evitando saltar a darle un abrazo. Otra vez más Shikamaru sacaba a relucir su gran capacidad de pensar.

-Iremos pasado mañana- concluyó el rubio bastante mas alegre- tengo que ver si me ha respondido a la carta, talvez no tengamos necesidad.

Shikamaru dio un suspiro ya sabiendo de antemano que no se libraría de tener que allanar el domicilio del Uchiha.

&

¿_Que tal?_ ¿_Muy malo?_ ¿_Aburrido?_

_Me gustaría sus opiniones._

_Cualquier error que le encuentren o pregunta_

_Por favor háganmela saber. _

_Gracias por leer_

_Liari-Zero_


	2. Chapter 2

Chantaje

Chantaje

Cap.2

Las fotografías enmarcadas descansaban colgadas de las paredes así como los cuadros reposaban en los muebles oscurecidos por la falta de luz. Parecía extraordinario que ni siquiera el ruido de algún insecto se pudiera escuchar lo suficiente para perturbar el silencio, propio de los cementerios, que existía en la habitación. Un único rayo de luz que se colaba por la maltratada persiana dejaba notar que afuera hacia un día esplendido, y era suficiente para adivinar que la noche no tardaría en caer sobre la ciudad.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo su aparición en la estancia provocando una cadena de reacciones mínimas: las flores sobre la mesa se ladearon, algunos papeles cayeron al suelo y el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio rodó unos cuantos centímetros. El agujero causante de la infiltración del aire fue la ventana, que se abrió con un ruido sordo dando paso a dos hombres que se apresuraron a entrar guardando el mayor silencio posible. Con pasos cautelosos llegaron hasta la pared próxima a la puerta y encendieron la luz. El joven rubio suspiro con alivio y se volvió con una sonrisa a su compañero.

-¿Ves Shikamaru?, no hay nadie- susurró mientras sus ojos azules lanzaban destellos de orgullo- yo se exactamente a que hora tienen que ir los presentadores de noticias al trabajo.

El moreno se limitó a bufar demasiado asustado de ser descubierto si se daba el lujo de responder. Miraron la estancia con detenimiento fascinados por la cantidad de fotos autografiadas que ostentaba. Shikamaru sonrió amargo y de un manotazo provocó que Naruto cerrara la boca que había mantenido abierta por la impresión.

-Que suerte tienen algunos-murmuró mientras se acercaba al escritorio a inspeccionar los cajones.

- Y ni siquiera la merecen- respondió el rubio mirando a la tortuga que parecía haber sido despertada por el ruido. Esbozó una sonrisa y posó los ojos sobre su caparazón ensimismado.

- Se llama Itachi- interrumpió Shikamaru mientras sacaba algunos papeles del fondo de la gaveta.

- ¿Disculpa?-

- La tortuga- exclamó con impaciencia, dirigiéndose al aparador de la esquina- al menos con ese nombre figura en los papeles de la veterinaria.

Naruto la observó por unos minutos. De alguna manera era hermosa, con ese encanto que solo poseen los reptiles pero sin la mandad por la que son conocidos, su color verde oscuro se veía casi negro debido a la luz opaca de la sala. Naruto estuvo seguro en ese momento que la naturaleza o Dios se había equivocado en catalogar como reptil a aquel animal que, de seguro, era menos malicioso que sus compañeros de especie. Aun sin ser ayudado por la luz, el rubio pudo notar un pequeño dibujo en el caparazón, forzando los ojos más de lo normal alcanzó a notar que se trataba de un abanico japonés.

-Naruto, vamos adentro a buscar en su habitación- susurró el moreno- y esta vez ayúdame.

El rubio asintió, despegó los ojos de la mascota del Uchiha y siguió a Shikamaru por el pasillo. Caminaron en silencio mientras la alfombra amortiguaba el ruido de sus pisadas. El moreno se paró frente a la puerta he hizo un gesto a Naruto para que guarde silencio.

-Solo abre- exclamó el rubio empujando la puerta con brusquedad provocando que rebotara contra la pared.

- Idiota- siseó por lo bajo Shikamaru aun en el marco de la puerta evitando que Naruto se abalanzara en el cuarto.- podrías activar alguna alarma.

Con cautela avanzaron lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación como un soldado en un terreno infestado de minas. El moreno se alejó hacia el ropero del fondo mientras dejaba que Naruto avanzara a sus anchas por la habitación. Abrió las puertas corredizas y se encontró con elegantes ropas colgadas de suntuosos percheros, cada una eran productos de reconocidos diseñadores. Apartó las ropas e inspecciono el fondo del ropero. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tomó la caja que se disimulaba perfectamente entre los zapatos.

-Oye mira esto-

Shikamaru se volvió tan rápidamente que Naruto se sorprendió que no se haya roto alguna articulación del cuello. El moreno lo miró sin entender al verlo parado en el medio de la habitación con la mano alzada, tras unos segundos siguió con los ojos la trayectoria de su brazo y se percató que señalaba hacia el techo, en donde parecían haber empotrado unos espejos gigantescos.

-Pero que…- susurró mirando su cara reflejada en la lisa superficie.

- ¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto paseando por la habitación sin dejar de mirar al techo.

- Es para que se vea…haciéndolo- respondió el moreno evasivo y se volvió nuevamente hacia el ropero.

- ¿Haciendo qué?- exclamó Naruto cansino- ¿durmiendo?

Shikamaru suspiró incomodo y optó por no responder. Sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto acabaría entendiendo el funcionamiento del espejo. Volteó un poco la cabeza y lo vio ensimismado mirando al techo como si contemplara la luna llena, sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y con el seño fruncido. El moreno se volvió y observó nuevamente la caja.

-Entonces eso es para…- resopló el rubio atragantándose mientras su cara se volvía de un color rojo intenso.

Miró hacia Shikamaru y se percató que este también estaba sonrojado y con la boca abierta mirando algo que tenia entre las manos. Naruto se acercó lentamente y miró sobre el hombro de su amigo. Si antes había estado colorado no era nada comparado a como estaba ahora, sentía que su cara se estaba incendiando y un ligero flujo de sangre salía de su nariz y tocaba sus labios amenazando con entrar a su boca.

-Vaya, yo…- susurró Shikamaru evitando tartamudear aun observando la foto que tenia en sus manos- yo no sabia que él…

- Ni yo.

Naruto tomó la caja y la puso a un lado, en un movimiento torpe dejó caer un video que produjo un sonido sordo al golpear contra el piso. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y el moreno se agachó a recogerlo, en la etiqueta había un escrito que decía: _regalo de cumpleaños. _

-¿Que crees que sea?- preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

- No creo que sea nada malo, dice regalo de cumpleaños- respondió Shikamaru guardándose las fotos en su bolsillo, al ver la cara de su compañero susurró- es la evidencia.

- Bien.

- Afuera hay un VHS, vamos a ver que es esto- agregó mientras miraba como Naruto se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

Salieron de la habitación aun con la cara roja y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Naruto se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba como Shikamaru introducía el video, se sentaba a su lado y esperaba que cargara.

El primer ruido que se pudo oír fue el de unos gemidos y la primera imagen fue la de unos cuerpos enredados. El moreno desvió la vista hacia el techo mientras Naruto dejaba caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa. Shikamaru alcanzó el control y lo dirigió hacia el televisor…

-Espera Shikamaru- exclamó el rubio arrancándole el control.

- No puedes ver eso- se escandalizó el moreno mirando a su amigo sorprendido, como si recién estuviera conociendo su verdadero ser.

- Pero, observa bien- respondió Naruto mientras forcejeaba por mantener el control en su mano- está teniendo sexo con un hombre.

-¿ Que!?

Shikamaru se obligó a observar la pantalla y comprobó que era cierto. Aunque la imagen era un poco mala se podía notar claramente que se trataba de dos hombres teniendo relaciones. Sacó las fotos de su bolsillo y las observó con detenimiento, todas ellas mostraban a dos hombres manteniendo relaciones sexuales, uno de ellos era claramente el Uchiha mientras que el otro no le resultaba familiar. Se miraron sin poder creer lo que acababan de descubrir.

-Es gay.

- Es gay- repitió Naruto sin poder creerlo, el comentarista de deportes más famoso del país y rompecorazones a tiempo completo era gay.

El rubio se levantó del sofá sacó el video y se lo entregó a su amigo para que lo sumara a las evidencias encontradas mientras se volvía a limpiar la sangre que nuevamente se había escapado de su nariz. Shikamaru sonrió ausente mientras se frotaba los ojos incrédulo.

-Bueno al menos ahora no tenemos que secuestrar a su tortuga para que nos ayude- susurró Naruto provocando una carcajada en el moreno.

Miró su reloj sabiendo que el trabajo estaba terminado.

-Demonios, Naruto- gritó Shikamaru alarmado- el Uchiha esta a punto de llegar.

Como pronosticó Shikamaru, la puerta se abrió dando a paso a un cansado Sasuke envuelto en un sobretodo que lo cubría de la lluvia. Observó a los intrusos y una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro, unos segundos luego dio paso a una calma fría.

-¿Que haces aquí veterinario?- preguntó como saludo y se fijó en Naruto unos momentos.

El rubio le devolvió una mirada tratando de impregnarla de odio; sin embargo, falló en el intento, sorprendido supuso que aun estaba impresionado por el video que acababa de ver. El Uchiha se percató de esto y frunció el seño ligeramente al ver cambiada la expresión de rubio.

-Chico gato, veterinario- susurró amargo Sasuke- ¿que demonios hacen en mi casa?.

Naruto sonrió seguro y se sentó en una silla queriendo molestar al Uchiha. Miró hacia Shikamaru y asintió dándole a entender que el se encargaría de esto. Talvez el rubio no era muy exitoso en su vida pero nadie podía negar que poseía una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, además de la capacidad de sacar de quicio a sus enemigos, y si el había dicho que iba lograr que el Uchiha le ayudara en su plan, no había duda que lo conseguiría.

-Escucha, Tortugo- pronunció con malicia Naruto provocando que Sasuke diera un respingo- He venido para que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Por qué abría de ayudarte?- preguntó cauteloso el Uchiha sospechando algo.

- Porque si no lo haces…- respondió el rubio acercándose a Shikamaru sacando algo de su bolsillo y alzándolo- le entregaré esto a la prensa o a los jefes de tu canal.

Sasuke siguió con los ojos la trayectoria del video que bamboleaba el rubio en su mano. Shikamaru creyó ver un gesto de tristeza y derrota en el rostro del Uchiha que cambio rápidamente a su usual expresión de indiferencia y arrogancia. Naruto lo observó por un momento triunfante, se sentía extraordinario saber que tenía el poder de dominar a uno de los hombres más influyentes y respetados del país. Podía ver, muy adentro en los ojos de Sasuke, derrota y desesperanza, la misma que había aparecido hace unos momentos en su cara y había tratado de ocultar bajo el velo de la indiferencia. Estaba seguro que su amigo también lo había notado, pero no sabia si veía ahora lo que él podía ver a través de la mascara de frialdad del Uchiha

-¿Y en que quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de mantener la calma.

- Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Sakura Haruno- respondió rápido Naruto.

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba, Sasuke sacudió un poco la cabeza para saber si todo esto no era una ilusión. Esperaba que el chico gato le dijera que quería ayuda interna para robar el canal o que necesitaba información para venderla a la competencia, pero no esperaba ser chantajeado por un tipo que solamente quería ligarse a una chica.

-Dices, que vas a entregar los videos si es que no te ayudo a…- comenzó despacio el Uchiha- conquistar a la conductora de farándula.

Naruto asintió y Shikamaru dejó escapar una risa, debía admitir que el plan sonaba bastante absurdo. Sasuke los miró como si estuviera contemplando a unos locos escapados de un sanatorio y por un momento se quedo sin palabras.

-Es que, tenemos entendido que ella esta enamorada de ti- resopló Shikamaru tomando el mando de la situación- así que podrías enseñarle a Naruto como ser más como tu y de paso, introducirlo en su círculo de amigos.

El Uchiha se quedó por unos momentos pensando en cuan irreal era esa situación. Naruto bufó impaciente y se acercó al moreno dejando unos centímetros de espacio entre sus rostros.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?- preguntó con brusquedad.

Los ojos afilados de Sasuke se fijaron en los azules de Naruto haciendo que estos vacilaran un poco. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos sorprendidos por la fiereza que destellaban cada uno. Sintiendo la dilatación en sus pupilas, Naruto apartó la mirada sin perder su agresividad. El Uchiha buscó sus ojos nuevamente, al no encontrarlo se limitó a responder.

De acuerdo.

&

_Disculpen la demora, parece que mi musa se fue de paseo y he tenido que hacer este capitulo sin ella. Espero que no hay salido tan mal._

_Gracias por sus reviews, cuando tenga mas tiempo los responderee._

_Gracias por leer._

_Liari-Zero_

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chantaje

Capitulo 3.

-Ya esta hecho- comentó Shikamaru aspirando el cigarrillo que tenia entre sus labios y expulsando una voluta de humo junto a un suspiro veloz, casi un resoplido. El aire a su alrededor se volvió gris por unos momentos para finalmente ser disipado por unas manos insistentes que se movían lateralmente con celeridad.

-¡Diablos Shikamaru, estamos en un hospital!- reprendió con molestia Naruto luego de haber ahuyentado todo el humo.- Es casi maltrato animal.

-Es un hospital veterinario, ellos no se van a quejar- respondió el moreno con aburrimiento, discutir con su amigo sobre los animales no era el punto al que quería llegar. Ya tenia suficiente con esa secretaria suya que se la pasaba escondiéndole las cajetillas de cigarros alegando lo mismo que Naruto…demonios, ¿por que los amantes de los animales tenían que ser tan problemáticos?

- De todas maneras- continuó Shikamaru lanzando la colilla del cigarro por sobre sus hombros y encestando espectacularmente en el cesto de la basura.- ¿Te llamó Sasuke Uchiha?

- Ayer lo hizo, dijo que seria una molestia pero nos llevará hoy a su trabajo- respondió el cuestionado mientras pasaba las manos suavemente por la cabeza del gato en su regazo- es un estupido arrogante…

Shikamaru exhalo con fuerza y se paso una mano por el cabello. No podía negarlo, estaba asustado, aterrado en realidad. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ¿realmente había sido un plan brillante?, iba a arriesgar su futuro, su carrera, su libertad, todo por conseguirle una novia a su mejor amigo. Entonces, se sintió estupido, se sintió un niño pequeño haciendo planes para burlar la vigilancia de su madre y comerse las galletas escondidas en los armarios de la cocina, porque a eso se asemejaba toda esta situación, su meta era una niñería, un capricho. Todo estaba mal, aun si lograban introducir a Naruto al circulo de amigos de Sakura Haruno esto no significaba que ella gustaría de él. Y además, estaban depositando mucha confianza en Sasuke Uchiha, ¿que es lo que le aseguraba que él no los delataría?, él tenia suficiente poder para mandar eliminar ese videos, esas fotos y a los chantajistas de paso.

-¿Funcionara verdad?- preguntó Naruto.

El moreno volvió al presente sorprendido, quien lo diría bajo todo ese aspecto calmado, su amigo también estaba asustado. Y entonces lo decidió, al menos por hoy, por ese momento y por primera vez en su relación de amistad con el rubio, Shikamaru no seria el que dude.

-Claro que si.

&&&&&&

-¿Me veo bien?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furtiva, esbozó una media sonrisa y con malicia respondió:

-No

Naruto frunció el ceño con rabia. Por supuesto que no se veía bien, los trajes de marca, los zapatos caros y los spray para el cabello no eran lo suyo, toda esta ropa lo hacia sentirse extraño, fuera de si. Embutió las manos en los bolsillos con un intento de sentirse más cómodo y sus dedos rozaron la superficie lisa de la fotografía de Sakura Haruno, de la chica de sus sueños. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de conocerla, inconcientemente su pie izquierdo comenzó a moverse apresuradamente produciendo un sonido hueco contra el piso, estaba muy nervioso. Alzó la vista hacia el edificio que tenia en frente, este asemejaba una gran mole y, si Naruto estaba en lo correcto, (y por supuesto que estaba en lo correcto, sabia todo sobre esa construcción que hacia de castillo para su princesa) era la obra mas grande de toda la ciudad, se erguía justo entre la intersección de las avenidas mas importantes y mas famosas de esa parte del mundo: Hochisi y Sabuki, estas dos formaban un triangulo perfecto al que lo denominaban Triangulo de Akitanagi, en honor al canal de TV que se alzaba en este espacio. El edificio había sido construido hace 120 años con un diseño adelantado a su época propio de grandes ciudades cosmopolitas actuales, los ventanales hacían de paredes externas y reflejaban el sol de manera maravillosa de tal forma que embellecían el triangulo haciéndolo una de las grandes atracciones de la ciudad. Se decía que Akitanagi Sensoku, dueño de la construcción, aprobó ese diseño como ofrenda a los dioses sol y luna, en los que creía fervientemente. Había ofrecido muchos millones al arquitecto que pudiera crear una obra que pusiera a las deidades mas cerca de él, finalmente un hombre le llevo los planos de la magnifica idea de un edificio echo solamente de vidrios oscuros y había ganado la recompensa al ser del gusto de Akitanagi. Para todos era una maravilla moderna, a opinión de Naruto parecía un gigante y, juntando todos sus nervios, él sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en la boca del coloso.

-¡Por Dios!-

La misericordia no había sido nunca una de las cualidades de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ver al chico gato con esa expresión de terror y ese aspecto tan lamentable hacia casi imposible no apiadarse de él. Con firmeza se acerco unos pasos hacia el rubio y con cierta brusquedad empezó a enderezarle la corbata mientras con la otra mano alisaba los pliegues del saco. Naruto lo miró extrañado y se sonrojó ligeramente, el Uchiha le devolvió una mirada de seguridad que era contradicha por un ligero temblor en los dedos imperceptible para cualquiera pero que hicieron que Sasuke sea conciente de lo nervioso que estaba, talvez no por el plan que iban a llevar a cabo, sino por la inminente cercanía con ese extraño que parecía odiarlo como a un antagonista. Ese rubio que se había metido en su vida y chantajeado, cosa que era un delito, que le había exigido su cooperación y que por ultimo para, por ultimo, sorprenderlo al develarle que todo era por llevar a cabo un plan estúpidamente romántico para conseguir una chica. La cercanía con ese chico que lo había implicado en un idea sin sentido, que lo había echo su victima pero al que no podía odiar simplemente porque más que inspirarle rencor, Naruto le inspiraba curiosidad.

Naruto no retrocedió y dócilmente se dejó ayudar apartando la mirada del rostro del Uchiha para esquivar el sentimiento de estar tan cerca de la persona objeto de su odio. Lo que si no podía apartar era el aroma del cabello del moreno y de su perfume que parecían llenar el espacio que aun sobraba entre ambos, ese olor que impregnó el ambiente, se metió por sus fosas nasales e inundó su cerebro. Olía bien, Sasuke olía bien, todo en él estaba bien, todo lo de la vida de él estaba bien, él era de un mundo aparte, de un planeta donde ser guapo, tener dinero, mujeres y la bendición de un trabajo asombroso era algo inherente en sus habitantes. En ese mundo también había un castillo donde habitaba la princesa Sakura Haruno y él quería llegar ahí, a ese mundo y a ese castillo, no importaba los medios, así sea un delito el lograría estar cerca de ella…e inevitablemente, aunque no sea lo que el buscaba, cerca de Sasuke. Ahora mismo estaba cerca de él…

-Tsundere*-

Naruto y Sasuke se apartaron de golpe y escrutaron a su alrededor. Shikamaru había llegado y, como usualmente, llevaba en la boca un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

-Muy gracioso Veterinario- comentó el Uchiha con una mueca de desprecio.

-Espero no haber interrumpido- se burló el muchacho tirando el cigarrillo al piso y aplastándolo con su pie- su romántica escena.

-Espero que tu y el chico gato no hayan malentendido nada- dijo Sasuke altaneramente- la verdad que si Uzumaki se sigue viendo tan lamentable como siempre no va a llamar la atención de Sakura, y será mas difícil librarme de ustedes.

-Idiota- pronunció Naruto en voz baja.

Shikamaru miró su reloj y se percató de la hora. Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara el noticiario.

-Entremos.

Cruzaron la puerta automática e ingresaron a la recepción del canal. El techo era muy alto, Naruto calculo que el Hall ocupaba al menos tres pisos en altura. El silencio era algo pesado pero agudizando un poco el oído se podía escuchar el cuchicheo de las recepcionistas que obviamente no tenían nada que hacer. La atmosfera cambio derepente en cuanto las secretarias avistaron a Sasuke, se pudo escuchar como una de ellas reprimía un grito y eufóricamente emprendía unos renovados murmullos cuyo tema, Naruto dedujo, era ahora el Uchiha. Entraron al ascensor sintiéndose el centro de toda la atención y el moreno presionó el botón de piso 35. Llegaron a su destino en escasos minutos y se plantaron frente a la puerta del set del noticiario, Naruto respiró profundo para calmarse.

-Aquí vamos-

La estancia estaba llena de voces y pasos acelerados. El rubio sintió como si hubiera ingresado a un mundo aparte, un mundo en que todos tenían prisa. Observo el amplio lugar y se sorprendió al ver la gente que corría de un lugar para otro apurándose unos a otros mientras pasaban. Una potente voz amplificada anunció que el noticiario empezaría en cinco minutos, esta noticia pareció caer como catastrófica para todos los presentes, de un momento a otro las personas parecían volar por toda la habitación y el griterío se intensificó. El hombre que colgaba del techo y se encargaba de limpiar los reflectores aumento tanto su ritmo de trabajo que parecía bambolearse peligrosamente, Naruto temió que se cayera. Una muchacha de anteojos y mirada severa se acercó a ellos y le anunció a Sasuke que tenia que pasar a la sala de maquillajes, este miró a sus compañeros y con un gesto les indicó que lo siguieran. La sala de maquillajes estaba repleta también, la diferencia es que aquí parecía haber un ambiente mas relajado y la conversación parecía ser mas amena, excepto por la impactante voz de Masumi Taeki, el conductor de las noticias internacionales que gritaba a su rubia asistente por dios sabe que razón. Nadie estaba sorprendido por este echo, todos sabían que Taeki era un engreído que se creía dueño de la empresa solo porque poseía una buena cantidad de acciones de Akitanagi TV, y era también de conocimiento popular que uno de sus pasatiempos era ahuyentar a sus asistentes y aterrorizarlas de tal manera que estas renunciaran no solo a trabajar con él sino posiblemente a trabajar de nuevo. Lo que si era sorprendente era como esta joven había soportado tanto tiempo de duro maltrato logrando así alzarse con el record de haber sobrevivido a un año de trabajo con Taeki, los mas optimistas decían que poner este simple echo en su curriculum podría servirle hasta para conseguir ser asistente del presidente.

Sasuke se sentó en un mueble y le lanzó a Naruto una mirada significativa. El rubio lo observó desconcertado y dirigió su mirada a la izquierda del moreno, sentada elegantemente con una revista entre las manos estaba Sakura Haruno observando absorta la escena entre Taeki y su asistente. El Uchiha carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención y la joven dirigió su mirada hacia el, seguidamente sonrió ausente.

-Sasuke, buenos noches- saludó con una sonrisa brillante que dejo a Naruto embobado.

-Buenas noches Sakura, ¿otra vez Masumi esta molestando a su asistente?- comentó conversacionalmente observando la escena también sin mucho interés- ¿será que ella renunciara ya?

-No lo creo ella no se dará por vencida- respondió sin apartar la mirada de Taeki y la muchacha rubia que ahora estaba recogiendo las frutas que según su jefe aun no estaban maduras- pero no debería tratarla de esa manera.

Sobre las demás conversaciones se alzo una vez mas la voz de Masumi Taeki que sin piedad hostigaba a su asistente. La muchacha seguía en cuclillas su bonito cabello rubio ocultaba su rostro de la vista de los demás, Naruto se pregunto si estaba llorando. Observó a Sakura nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de tristeza combinada con indignación. Por supuesto era lamentable lo que todos estaban presenciando. Ese tipo era un desgraciado.

-…simplemente no puedes hacer nada bien, ¿no puedo pedirte un simple plato de frutas para calmar mi hambre?- gritó Taeki con arrogancia.

- Sakura, quisiera presentarte a unos amigos, Shikamaru Nara y…

Un estruendoso golpe ahogó sus palabras, Masumi había pateado el plato en el que la joven estaba recogiendo las frutas haciendo saltar todas estas por los aires. La muchacha rubia perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás quedando sentada en el suelo, las personas a su alrededor ahogaron un grito, Sakura se levanto de su asiento bruscamente dejando caer la revista al piso. Taeki se levantó también, con una sonrisa y con voz omnipotente exclamó:

-Mira lo que has hecho, eres una tonta inservible-

Parecía que eso había sido suficiente, con un sollozo la joven se levantó del suelo y rápidamente salió de la habitación dejando atrás suyo un aire de tristeza.

-Ino- murmuró Sakura y tirando su cartera salio tras ella apresuradamente.

La estancia quedó en silencio, todos observaban a Masumi sorprendidos, algunos miraban a la puerta como si esperaran que la joven regresara. A Taeki no parecía molestarle el ser observado, como si no hubiera pasado nada sonrió de nuevo, tomó una revista de la mesa de su costado y se sentó a leer tranquilamente. La habitación tardó unos minutos en volver a su estado de bullicio nuevamente.

-Parece que fallamos por ahora- replicó Shikamaru con molestia- que problemático, lo intentaremos de nuevo cuando acabe el noticiario.

Sasuke resopló fastidiado, Naruto lo observo unos momentos, no podía esperar mas el ya se sentía preparado. Sin pensarlo dos veces recogió la cartera de Sakura Haruno y salió por la puerta sin hacer caso a las miradas interrogantes de su amigo y el Uchiha. Siguió el corredor largo que se extendía de la puerta era el obvio camino que tenia que haber seguido la muchacha. Tenia una idea y si todo funcionaba como lo había planeado entonces no seria necesario mas Sasuke en su vida, ya no necesitaría de su ayuda. Lo que tenia que hacer era simple y brillante, no podía creer que se le haya ocurrido esa idea a él, casi se sentía como Shikamaru. Solo tenia que encontrar a Sakura y devolverle la cartera, ella vería que es un chico honesto, se lo agradecería y quedaría impresionada con él, Naruto entonces le propondría salir, tal vez ella aceptaría porque de verdad quiere o tal vez como agradecimiento, pero eso no importaba por ahora, el ya se encargaría de conquistarla en cuanto salieran en la cita. El rubio sonrió feliz pensando en el lugar al que podría llevarla en la primera cita, Shikamaru le había dicho una vez que llevar al cine a una chica a ver una película romántica era una inversión segura…pero su amigo de la infancia Chouji le comentó que llevar a una mujer a comer y gastar mucho dinero era una inversión segura…quizás debería hacer ambas…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces de mujeres que salían de una habitación a la izquierda del pasillo, ahí debía estar Sakura. Naruto apretó los puños y tomó valor, empujó a puerta y con una sonrisa y la voz mas encantadora que pudo dijo:

-Señorita Haruno encontré su cartera…

Un grito le borró la sonrisa de la cara, lamentablemente había entrado al vestidor de mujeres.

&&&&&&

-Bien hecho chico gato, con esto arruinaste cualquier posibilidad de que Sakura Haruno se acerque siquiera a ti.

-¿Naruto por que diablos entraste al vestidor de mujeres?- preguntó Shikamaru fastidiado mientras encendía su cigarro.

El rubio no respondió, el plan había sido un fracaso. Al entrar las mujeres gritaron tanto que alertaron a la seguridad, unos hombres de mas de dos metros y con un cuerpo del ancho de cuatro veces Naruto lo custodiaron al departamento de seguridad del edificio, ahí le encontraron la cartera y no le creyeron cuando este dijo que iba a devolvérsela a su propietaria, pero la peor parte fue cuando hallaron la foto de Sakura Haruno en uno de sus bolsillos. Después de eso todo se volvió difícil, en opinión de los agentes, Naruto era un fan loco de Sakura que había tratado de raptarla o robarle algunas de sus pertenencias. Como consecuencia de todo eso no podía volver a entrar nunca mas a Akitanagi TV y si era visto siquiera por el circulo de Akitanagi o la avenida Sabuki (lugar donde vivia Sakura) se presentarían cargos contra él y probablemente iría a la cárcel.

-¿Que hago Shikamaru?- preguntó desesperado Naruto alzando una mirada suplicante a su mejor amigo.

- No puedes hacer nada- fue Sasuke el que respondió- si ven tu cara cerca iras a la cárcel, tonto.

El rubio lo ignoró y continuó mirando a su amigo. No importaba que tan difícil la situación se ponga él siempre tenia una idea, solo tenia que darle un poco de tiempo y…

-Tienes suerte Naruto- comentó Shikamaru-tengo otro plan.

&&&&&&

_*: Tsundere es la combinación de las palabras japonesas tsuntsun (hosco, agresivo) y deredere (amoroso), se usa para describir a las personas que tienen un carácter bastante agresivo y frío pero en el fondo tienen buenas intenciones y conforme transcurre la historia van demostrando mas el lado amoroso._

_Hola._

_Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews, disculpen todo este tiempo que he estado fuera sin actualizar este fic. Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para leer otro capitulo. Con sinceridad, no he actualizado porque no tenia la inspiración suficiente para realizar otro capitulo, por un tiempo sentí que me había estancado en algo que no me iba reportar diversión al escribirlo. Según yo era muy injusto para las personas que realmente les gustó este fic que yo actualizara sin tener la inspiración suficiente, ya que por consecuencia terminaría ofreciéndoles un capitulo muy malo que no llenaría sus expectativas. Hace unos días mientras pensaba en este fic se me vinieron algunas ideas a la mente, es por eso que decidí intentar otro capitulo. He cambiado un poco el rumbo de la historia, pero no se preocupen sigue siendo un SasuNaru. Tengo un poco de inseguridad con este capitulo dado que no he escrito en casi un año, así que por favor cualquier falla que le vean, agradecería mucho que me la comenten. Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews de verdad son muy alentadores._


End file.
